The purpose of this animal resource improvement project is to provide the planned expansions to the animal housing area and the core surgical facility of the CWRU Animal Resource Center (ARC) with major items of basic equipment essential to ensure the high level of animal care and support appropriate to the caliber of the research programs using these facilities while meeting or exceeding all PHS, USDA and AAALAC standards. In anticipation of a dramatic increase in the demand for sophisticated animal surgical facilities arising from major research programs currently under way or planned in conjunction with the construction of a new Biomedical Research Building to house 150 active CWRU faculty researchers (and involving cardiac catheterization in addition to heart, lung and liver transplants), this project seeks financial assistance in obtaining several basic items of operating room equipment for the expanded ARC core surgical facility. These include, operating tables, gas anesthesia machines with monitoring capabilities and animal CCU units. The institution's immediate goal is to obtain full AAALAC accreditation for all its animal facilities and animal care program and to complete its housing expansion and bring it into full operation as soon as possible to relieve the present animal housing shortage at CWRU. The School is firmly committed to the goal of having the new extensions to its animal facilities meet the highest possible standards for housing and for animal survival surgery. The long-term goals of the institution are simply to be able to house (in facilities of uncompromising quality) all species of laboratory animals (in the numbers required by investigators) that are essential to the research programs of its faculty and to provide a first rate core facility for survival (and acute) surgery that will significantly minimize the loss of animal life following the complex surgical procedures dictated by the demanding goals of the research programs.